Digital circuits and techniques have proliferated over time and have become ubiquitous with advances in semiconductor processing, circuit and system techniques, etc. The world and phenomena in nature, however, include analog quantities. Sensing, detecting, and processing the analog quantities entails using a variety of analog circuitry.
An example of such analog circuitry is amplifiers. As supply voltages have shrunk, the use of multi-state amplifiers has tended to become more widespread. Typically, amplifiers, including multi-state amplifiers, use compensation networks to provide improved stability as a function of input signal characteristics, such as frequency.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.